Innocence Lost
Background Rumors have been circulating around Skyrim that a child by the name of Aventus Aretino is trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood. Objectives *Talk to Aventus Aretino. *Kill Grelod the Kind. *Tell Aventus Aretino that Grelod the Kind has been killed. Walkthrough Initiating the quest While venturing around Skyrim, The Dragonborn will begin to hear rumors of a "cursed child". Any inn keeper can be asked about the latest rumors and eventually, the inn keeper will mention that there is a child trying to summon the Dark Brotherhood in Windhelm. Also, the children at Honorhall Orphanage can be spoken to, and when consulted, they will say Aventus Aretino is trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood in Windhelm. The easiest way to initiate the quest is to lockpick the Aretino Residence and talk to Aventus Aretino inside. Other ways to initiate While talking to Idesa Sadri inside Candlehearth Hall in Windhelm, there is the option of asking about a child performing the Black Sacrament. Idesa can also be overheard talking to Grimvar Cruel-Sea about the child outside the Aretino Residence. Talking to Maul on your initial entrance to Riften and asking him about Dark Brotherhood rumors will initiate this quest as well. Entering Honorhall Orphanage in Riften and listening to Grelod the Kind will also initiate this quest. After she dismisses the children, The Dragonborn can ask any of these children who Aventus is, and this will also initiate the quest under miscellaneous. It is also possible to overhear Guards around Windhelm and Riften talk about Aventus, but this will not initiate the quest. Talk to Aventus Aretino Aventus Aretino can be found inside the Aretino Residence located near the Grey Quarter in Windhelm. When first entering the Arentino Residence, Aventus is found chanting the The Black Sacrament and asking the Night Mother why she has not answered his prayers. After initiating conversation with Aventus, he will tell you that "He summoned the Dark Brotherhood because his mother died and he was sent to Honorhall Orphanage, in Riften. While there, the cruel matron, Grelod the Kind, abused him and the other children, causing him to run away." Aventus believes that the Dragonborn is a Dark Brotherhood assassin, and will ask the Dragonborn to kill Grelod the Kind. Kill Grelod the Kind Grelod the Kind can be found in Honorall Orphanage in Riften. She does not prove any challenge to the Dragonborn. The children at the orphanage will not report the Dragonborn to the Riften Guard either. It is advised, however, to carry out the deed inside Honorhall Orphanage. Be sure not to kill Constance Michel while inside the orphanage as this will trigger a bounty in The Rift. Interestingly, she has a book called The Pig Children on her body. Once Grelod has been dispatched, return to Aventus in Windhelm for the reward. Reward Aventus will reward the Dragonborn with the Aretino Family Heirloom which has a base value of 100 . This will also initiate the next stage of the Dark Brotherhood questline With Friends Like These.... Trivia *If The Dragonborn has Serana as a follower during this quest, in the Aretino Residence household Serana will begin to perform the ritual herself. *If The Dragonborn kills Grelod the Kind without ever consulting Aventus Aretino, The Dark Brotherhood will not contact you, initially. If the player meets him after killing the mark Aventus will be very happy ("I knew the Dark Brotherhood were good... but...") but the reward remains the same. The Dark Brotherhood will then contact the Dragonborn. *The Dragonborn does not have to talk to anyone prior to talking to Aventus. *After completion of the quest, guards in other towns will talk about it. Guards in Riften will add, "Say, didn't I see you coming out of there?" *It's interesting to note that all of the guards in Riften will also acknowledge how cruel Grelod was saying something like "the little brats are probably better off". Contrasting, the guards in all other areas (since they didn't know Grelod) will think the murder was a tragedy. *Even if the player kills Grelod before accepting his "contract", he will simply think that the "Brotherhood" was so competent, it knew what he wanted done beforehand. Therefore, it is impossible for the Dragonborn to dissuade Aventus from his belief that he/she is a Brotherhood assassin. *Aventus' comments before you initiate conversation imply that he has been doing the Black Sacrament for a long time. Later in the quest line, Astrid implies that she knew of his efforts, it seems that she did not believe that the contract was worthwhile, being the only contract in the Dark Brotherhood Questline given by a child. *Even if the player has the ''Hearthfire'' add-on installed, the children from Honorhall cannot be adopted while Grelod lives. If the player wishes to adopt an Honorhall child, he/she must kill Grelod The Kind. Bugs * Sometimes Aventus Aretino will not appear when you enter the house, making it impossible to complete the quest. * It is possible for Grelod's corpse to disappear into the floor after she is killed, and reappear in the children's sleeping quarters in the center of the floor. * If the Dragonborn kills Grelod before she finishes talking to the kids it may restart the quest to before you talk to Aventus. * If the Dragonborn stops talking to Aretino it will not begin the next Quest. * If Grelod is killed before starting this quest the quest will become glitched. When told by Aventus Aretino to kill Grelod she will already be dead, making the quest impossible to complete. This can be fixed by entering the console command: SetObjectiveCompleted DB01 20 1. ru:Потерянная невинность pl:Zadanie:Utracona_niewinność Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests